1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus capable of improving reflectance and color reproducibility thereof, and a method of driving the electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display displays an image using optical properties of liquid crystals and has advantages of slimness, light weight, and low power consumption as compared with a cathode ray tube. However, the liquid crystal display is limited in reducing the thickness and weight since the liquid crystal display requires a backlight assembly to provide light to the liquid crystals.
In contrast, an electrophoretic display apparatus displays the image using an electrophoretic phenomenon in which electrified pigment particles are moved by an electric field formed between upper and lower substrates. The electrophoretic display apparatus does not need to have a separate light source since the electrophoretic display apparatus is a reflective display apparatus that absorbs or reflects the light provided from an exterior by the pigment particles to display the image. Accordingly, the electrophoretic display apparatus has advantages of slimness and light weight as compared with the liquid crystal display.